


Fly

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [21]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Butterflies, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Heterochromia, Interspecies, Kitsune, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynder could hardly see for butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

Cynder was sure there must've been a thousand butterflies filling the moonlit sky. There were certainly a lot as she could barely see Mizuki for them. It always surprised her when one landed on her because of all the ones she'd roasted with Shadowfire when under Malefor's control. Gently, she blew out a miniature gale that sent the insects before her fluttering away. Mizuki stood covered from head-to-toe in them, she rolled her eyes the sky blue and earthen brown contrasting the white butterflies. Again she blew the insects away, maybe now they could return to Concurrent Skies, in their human forms if nothing else, to avoid suspicion. Perhaps the Assassin would still be there.


End file.
